legouniversefandomcom-20200223-history
LEGO Universe Wiki:Chat/Logs/11 February 2013
12:16 Hia 12:16 I am so tired of illness 12:16 I can hardly type 12:17 afk one sec 12:29 so 12:32 ... 12:33 sick? 12:33 yes 12:33 thats sad 12:33 have been for the past 2 weeks 12:33 oof 12:34 my servers not leting anyone but me play 12:34 its annoying and i want to find out why 12:34 is it whitlisted? 12:34 hmm 12:34 i turned that off and can add epople to the whitelist 12:34 Um whitlist is default 12:34 you can do /whitelist off 12:34 then its gone 12:35 Hunter had the same problem when the server was satarting 12:35 ask him 12:35 hi 12:35 hey 12:35 uhh dont think he will talk to me 12:35 hmm what to make a skin of for me :\ 12:35 Don't worry he is not that bad once you don't spam or grief 12:36 uuh i didnt do either and he completely wiped anything ive ever done 12:36 afk I going to watch sky 12:36 BUDDER! 12:36 and im just about 99.8 percent sure he wont even come near me and if he does he will insult me 12:36 minez for me 12:37 well maybe ill make a skin 12:46 Fe Fi Fo Fum 12:47 are you a giant? |:O 12:47 Yes :O 12:48 whats a good shirt color for an assasssin? 12:48 IDK? 12:49 well i need one for my mx skin :\ 12:49 |:\ 12:49 Maybe you should use dark colors. 12:49 BLACK! thankyou chippy 12:49 12:50 You're welcome, I guess. 12:50 12:51 hmmm 12:54 wha6t color shoes? 12:55 Try brown. 12:57 did its ugly \:| 12:57 well lets make a darker brown... 12:58 ... 12:58 done 12:58 should i scrub the mask? 12:58 aka texture 12:59 yes 12:59 done finally its beautiful! 01:08 i was fighting zombie hoarde with fists 01:09 and just barely died 01:15 Uh 01:15 i gonna go no 01:15 :l 01:36 so 01:36 anyone up for minez? 01:40 :o 01:55 so 01:55 so.... 01:55 minez? 01:56 never played it 01:56 us2-public.minez.net it is fun! 01:56 its dayz in mc with epic stuff 01:56 and theres a grapple hook for premiums 01:57 when you spawn just do /minez spawn then your good to go! 02:06 Hi zip 02:06 hi wookies 02:07 Hello, Zipblock. 02:07 hey hey Polt & Chip 02:08 hi 02:09 doo duhh doo 02:18 anyone have some dirt on the funcom game? 02:19 hmm.... 02:36 Hi Mini 02:36 Hi. 02:38 hi 02:38 cant wait till my moms done making pesto sandwiches 02:38 mmm 02:38 02:38 D: 02:38 thats creepy 02:38 /|\ 02:38 dangit 02:38 let me make all of it 02:38 not the potatos 02:38 02:39 /|\ 02:39 D: yup that 02:39 02:39 its bob cmon 02:39 02:40 02:44 Hey, Zip. 02:44 well this is a very uneventfull night 02:45 Hia 02:49 hi again 02:55 Hello. 02:58 so 02:58 pesto cheese delicious sandwiches 02:58 02:58 well not sandwich just bread 02:58 its so good 03:00 MMMMMmmm..... 03:00 off to minez 03:10 mythrun md news? still working on updater? 03:11 *mod 03:12 hey polt try connecting to my mc server please4 10.0.0.155:49884 03:13 nopw 03:13 *nope 03:13 dosn't work 03:47 Hi Hollis 03:47 Hi. 03:47 https://www.dropbox.com/s/cvvi17z9g9rcytr/Cogitare%20Park_pic_3.png 03:47 I'm working on a zone for BUILD in Blender. 03:48 :o 03:48 ckewl 03:48 I can't add trees, lightmapping, or more than one terrain texture until I import it into Unity, though. 03:48 :o 03:50 so anythng not classified you can tell me? 03:51 Umm. 03:51 I can tell you that... 03:51 BUILD will be a computer game. 03:51 That's about it 03:55 oh hai Hollis 03:56 Hey. 03:57 my schedule is clearing up and can start thinking about PB, and I'm not talking peanut butter 03:57 Great 04:00 Hey, Zip. 04:00 hiya Mythrun 04:00 what's crackin 04:01 so interesting news. Lego community team has officially acknowledged my contest, and by proxy the LU community, with a small token prize 04:03 I've been working on getting the LU community on their radar, it's small steps but it's a happenin 04:03 Nice. 04:04 I was on the phone with them explaining the concerns of the LU community and some the particular quirks, like the penchant for digital building over physical and how many came to the hobby through the game 04:05 it registered and sunk in, so progress 04:05 04:05 yay 1.5 minecraft 04:05 i luv mvc 04:09 04:09 04:09 oooh 04:09 I was lagging 04:09 I hav't seen any of this 04:14 so... 04:18 04:18 was playing a bit of withers challengew to dangerous for me 04:18 i no like monsters 04:19 i finished my skin 04:19 the lunge? 04:19 *lougne 04:19 *lounge 04:20 go to us1-public.minez.net it take you to another server and theres lounge 04:22 hmm 05:14 so 05:15 mythrunn mod news? 05:15 *mythrun 05:38 salut 09:18 Yoyo 09:18 Yogi Bear is smarter than the average bear 09:19 he gets Mister Ranger everyday. 2013 02 11